


Hamilton is a whore at work.

by LikeTheSuitBTW



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Might Add More, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slight choking but not much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeTheSuitBTW/pseuds/LikeTheSuitBTW
Summary: Hamilton was splayed out on his bed, on one of his incredibly rare days off. His pants were down by his ankles and shirt halfway up his chest. A frustrated look plastered on his face.He was having trouble getting off. No matter what he did he couldn't do it. He was horny as fuck and needed release.





	1. Good boy.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters. They are non-canon (or are they?). Hope you enjoy.

Then Alexander burst in through the door. Laf didn't jump, just turned toward him.

Alex went over and flopped onto his lap, arms linked around the French man's neck. "Well, bonjour Alexander". He greeted, trying not to show his immediate attraction to the smaller man on his lap. 

He tried to stifle a moan as he felt Alex' s fully hard cook against his lap. "Mon ami.... Don't " he said trying to sound confident and push him back. "What's wrong?" Alex asked with a brief moment of panic. "What are you doing here?"  
"I think it's pretty clear why I'm here" he ground his hips against Laf, proving his point. Causing the man under him to shudder.  
"No, not here. Washington is here and if he walks in on us..... " Alex smirked and lifted one eyebrow. People knew that he was a slight exhibitionist, he fucking loved it when he was being watched. 

Laf regretted saying that almost as soon as the words left his mouth." No he is not going to join in and no he cannot watch us" Alex pouted with disappointment. 

"Fine" he said childishly. "But at least fuck me, touch me, I'm so horny. Please." He loved when Alex begged, loved seeing him helpless.  
"Is that what you want is it? Why couldn't you just take care of yourself? "  
" I tried, I need you. "  
" You can't even get yourself off properly" he said menacingly, "if I do this for you, in here, what do I get in return?" He wasn't gonna let him get off free. 

Alex shook, he wanted. No. He needed Laf. Whatever it took.  
"I'll do anything, sir" he begged.  
Laf was now fully hard and his pants were becoming increasingly uncomfortable. "Good boy". 

He grabbed Alex up by his hips and shoved him against the desk. Alex tried not to moan as Laf started to unbutton his shirt, the cool air against his nipples making them harden. 

Laf started to kiss and lick down his bare chest, biting along his collar bones. He was marking him, placing hickies on his neck, trying to get them below the collar line. Alex's hands went straight to Laf's curled hair. Pulling, Laf sucked in a sharp breath. 

"Get up, take your pants off" Laf ordered.  
"Yes, sir". Alex leant off the desk and quickly unfastened his pants, let them drop to the floor and took his feet out. 

As he was doing that, Laf moved the pile of paperwork onto the floor. He then placed a large hand on Alex's chest and pushed him onto the desk so he was leaning against it. His legs spread as the French man stood in between. "Look at you. So needy. Such a little slut aren't you?" He said as he ran his hands up and down Alex's legs.  
"Y-yes sir" he said, submissively.  
"I bet you are sooo desperate" he teased him, leaning down so his mouth was a hair's width away from Alex's pre-cum dripping cock. Alex swallowed, hard. 

"I bet I can make you cum without even touching you". He bragged. Alex let out a groan as he felt his knees try to buckle under him. Laf let out a deep, short laugh, then placed a hand On Alex's left hip, holding him upright.  
He leant towards Alex's face, he could see the lust in his eyes. Pupil's dilated so much you could barely see the brown. 

"Would you like that, Chienne"? Alex had his mouth wide open, silent (for once).  
He could barely make a coherent sound, he just nodded slightly.  
"Good boy". He whispered in Alex's ear with a smirk. Alex let his eyes flutter shut. 

Laf leaned in to press his lips against Alex's. His hands still on either side of his hips. His self control was amazing. He wanted to fuck Alex's tight ass so much it hurt, but he thought torturing the man was gonna be much more fun. 

He deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue into Alex's mouth. He was clearly in charge of the situation, tongue fucking his mouth.  
He let his knee rest in between Alex's thighs.  
His soft, silk like pants brushed ever so slightly against him, he bucked forward and moaned into Laf's mouth. 

Laf grabbed a hold of the hair on the back of Hamilton's head and pulled his mouth away.  
Panting and flushed red Alex looked into Laf's eyes.  
"Turn around Alex". Laf ordered.  
He did as he was told and turned around. Hands leant against the desk.

Laf reached into the drawer on his desk and pulled out a small bottle of lube. Alex grew anticipated at the thought of Laf inside of him, fucking him. Uggghhh. 

He slicked up two fingers and pressed them at his entrance. Alex bit back a gasp. Sliding slowly inside until he couldn't go any further.  
Alex felt the slight burn as Laf stretched him.  
Laf palmed himself from the outside of his pants. Trying to release some of the tension. 

Alex pushed back onto Laf's fingers. This only caused him to remove them. Alex moaned in frustration, only to hear a zip going down behind him. He gripped onto the desk tighter than before. 

"You ready for me?" Laf asked, cock in hand behind Alex. Alex nodded and let out an affermative sound.  
"Good boy". Alex enjoyed being called that, being praised.  
He heard the cap of the lube bottle open again as Laf slicked his cock up, trying not to thrust into his hand. 

He spread Alex's cheeks and placed the tip against him. He pushed his hips forward so an inch or two was inside of him.  
Alex bit the inside of his mouth trying keep quiet. White knuckles on the desk. 

Laf pushed all of him inside, he knew Alex hadn't had sex in a month or two. That made him incredibly tight and it felt amazing.  
He gave him a moment to adjust before pulling out and thrusting in hard. 

Alex moaned, louder than he would've liked, when his prostate was found and pushed against. He was so fucking close.  
Laf kept thrusting in and out each one harder than the last. "Oh god, yesss" Alex cried out as Laf thrust in, "I'm gonna...." he came on the desk. Laf fucked him through it. Alex was shaking with pleasure when Laf stopped and pulled out. Turning Alex around to face him. 

"Better?" He asked.  
"Much". Alex replied "thank you".  
"Welcome. Mon ami". Alex leant in to kiss him deeply. Alex reached to pull up his boxers and pants. "Now, what can I do for you?" Alex asked.  
Laf lifted an eyebrow before placing a hand on Alex's shoulder and pushed him to his knees.  
Alex complied happily. Before taking a hold of his cock and giving him a firm stroke and licking the tip. 

He pushed Laf's legs trying to get him to sit down on his desk chair.  
Laf sat down and Alex winked before going under his desk and pulled the chair forward.  
He went back to the task at hand. Placing his lips over the head and sucked like Laf was a popsicle.  
"oh Mon Dieu" he murmured. 

Then there was a knock on his door. "Lafayette?" A familiar voice called out. Laf shuffled forward further and trapped Alex under his desk. Alex was thankfull for his smaller frame.  
"C-come in". He replied.  
The door opened and there stood Washington. "Do you have a moment to talk?" He asked as he came to stand in front of his desk.  
"Sure". He replied, he had one hand under the desk pulling Alex's hair and mouth away from his cock. 

Washington took a seat in a chair. "I was wondering if I could speak to you about Hamilton?" Alex perked up hearing his name. "What about him sir?" He gave his hair a sharp tug as a warning before moving his hand to rest on the desk in front of him. "You are a smart man. You have fought in battle before, been in command."  
"Yes sir".  
"Do you, in a professional opinion, believe Hamilton is ready to be in command?" Alex got excited at the thought of a promotion. 

"He is a good soldier, but he still has it in his head that he wants to die on the battlefield, a hero" Alex was annoyed at that response and wrapped his hand around Laf making him flinch slightly. Stroking him up and down. "Maybe not right now, I'm not saying he should never have a troupe to command, but give him time".  
Alex smirked. Putting the tip in his mouth again and agonisingly slowly swallowed him down.  
Laf curled his toes up and tried to breath steadily. 

"Yourey right. I should wait for a bit. Thank you for your help." That's when Alex full on deep throated him, sucking him like his life depended on it.  
Laf pressed his hands onto the desk, his eyes closed briefly and felt the heat rise onto his cheeks.  
"N-no problem" he said through gritted teeth.

Washington's face fell as it dawned on him what was happening. He smiled and said. "I'll leave you to it".  
"See you TWO later." Laf groaned as he thrust up into Alex's mouth. "Oh before I go" he stopped at the door way, "Alex play nice". And then he left smiling to himself. 

"Alex, you bastard" he pushed back on his chair and pulled him out from under the desk. Alex wore a pleased expression on his face. "Now the boss caught us, congratulations". He roughly kissed his mouth and down his neck again, leaving more marks on the delicate skin. Not caring whether or not they would be visible above clothing.  
Laf bit into the side of Alex's neck, hard. 

His hands were in Alex's, now tangled, hair. Breaking them apart before shoving his head towards his cock. Alex fell to his knees and his mouth was impaled with Laf's big, hard cock. He gagged ever so slightly before relaxing his throat allowing the intrusion. 

Laf thrust up, fucking his mouth. Not letting Alex's head up, pushing him down and pulling sharply on his hair.  
"Fuck, yeah. You were made for sucking my cock. You're such a whore for it." Alex's cock was becoming hard again. Hearing the filthy words spilling out of the French man's mouth. 

He thrust up twice more before spilling onto Alex's mouth with a loud moan. He still had his hands pushing Alex's head down. When he realised this he let go, "sorry" he breathed. Alex swallowed before gulping in air to try get his breath back. "You're good at sucking cock". Laf said so matter-of-factly it sounded normal. 

"Thanks". He rubbed the outside of his recently done up pants. His cock hard again and needed to cum.  
"You're hard?" Laf questioned half-impressed half-flattered.  
"Yeah, guess I am".


	2. You need a hand?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets kicked out of Laf's offices and bumps into someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy. ;)

"You're hard again?".  
"Yeah, guess I am".  
***********************  
"Help? Sir". Alex asked, puppy dog eyes.

"I just fucked you, against a desk and want me again?" His tone rough.

"Laf-" He pleaded.

"No Alexander". Hamilton stood straight, sighed gave one last pleading look.

"No."

Alex tried to straighten himself up before going to the door.

"See ya".

Laf did feel an ounce of guilt but he needed to get back to work.

Alex limped slightly down the corridor, staring at the floor. Laurens'was walking towards him also not paying attention to where he was going, he was reading a letter or something like that.

They collided into each other, John crashed into Alex's shoulder which sent him falling against a wall. Alex was about to kick off before he saw who it was.

"Jeez John." He half joked.

"Sorry man, didn't see you there" he smiled.

"Clearly".He said sarcastically.

"Where you off to in such a hurry, thought it was your day off?" John questioned.

Alex didn't really want to have to explain. "Going home, was just with Laf" he said.

"Oh?" he said. "why?". Alex felt heat rising to his cheeks.

"Well I.... Wanted to see him about an issue... I had".

John didn't seem very convinced. "Sure".

Alex was still hard and hoped to god John didn't notice. He squirmed slightly.

"I was going to see the boss". John said. "I think you dropped this on the floor?" he bent down to pick up a pen from the ground. Alex whined quietly as he saw John go down.

As John rose up, he noticed slight tenting around Alex's crotch. He lifted an eyebrow and smirked. "Here you go". He handed the pen back.

"Have you still got that, issue?" he said suggestively.

Alex let his eyes shut briefly. "Shut up" he grabbed John by the back of his head and shoved their mouths together. John, taken by slight supprise, yelped. Before letting his hands roam Alex's torso.

John broke off, "we should go somewhere more private" he winked before pulling Alex through the nearest door. That was a mistake.

It just so happened to be George Washington's office room.

"Huh hum" Washington cleared his throat as he saw the two men kissing passionately, in his doorway. "Oh shit" Alex swore. "Sorry sir". He quickly apologised, but not being able to move.

John was still clinging to his neck like a monkey.

"Am I interrupting you?" He smirked. "Please, don't let me stop you."

John was trying to figure out if he was serious or not. Alex just groaned at the picture of his boss watching them fuck.

"Sir?" John said in confusion.

"Don't let me stop you. Please carry on." Alex didn't have to be asked a second time. He latched his mouth onto John's neck causing him to yelp out. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I didn't get Lafayette's personality or being right. My first HamFic. I'm gonna do another section soon.  
> Chienne means bitch in french BTW.


End file.
